moshinanigansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Old ToDo
Items New *Images for every item page. Category cleanups. *finish Previous *Go through my XML, add new pages. *Revamp XML project, get more xmls and xml workers. *Organize the addition of missing item images. *Item pages for Moshi vs Ghosts prizes + quest prizes from Wind up etc *Clothing pages (start at page 10 alphabetically) *Food pages *Trophies page like "L" and "R" *mission items HMH ---- Main aims, list of topics prioritized #Moshling Zoo guide book coverage alongside Moshling Zoo added coverage. #Complete all stories and get them typed up, agree format. #Seeds project. #Revisit top trumps, micros, variation figures - see where this merch stuff is going. #Magazines project. (however thy is ongoing) #Expand magazines = ***coverage***, long big talks with pep #Be really sensible and get all that collector card nonsense away it's been months, Ross. #Moshling bios. #Character bios. Magazines - Phase One *Final Moshi Monsters Mag consistency - no height, alignment, hideaddbutton="true" *Ask Pep to change category system - categorize all images *image naming procedure and extensions procedure, list of images for rename *Finish the request list items *Check all magazines have the correct contents list and sections list, go through all *Once all images from all issues are uploaded/categorized, use categorizes to sort out duplicates. *''notepad (idont know what this is but I might remember)'' *images from jpg to png *replace low quality images uploaded for 2010 magazines *Poppet magazine consistency *Poppet Magazine: to Poppet: *Custom namespaces *100% magazines consistency *Misc/other magazines *sections phase *stories update 4/10 *'Moshling Zoo coverage:' Finish typing up the strategy guide, discussions about our in-depth coverage on basically everything. Should really get this emulator game played for a little while. **Organise the dialogue to be recorded. ***Make dem lists of items. And probably should upload images of the items. *'Stories: '''Get a few more stories up and running. We really, really need a template for those pages. *'Seeds: Hopefully this will be an easy, short project. Must work together with Sef to improve all the seeds pages. Adding new infobox, navbox and theme. Remind myself that navbox needs updating. *'''Trumps (for later): '''Talk with Carwyn and Joe about all of this, really decide stuff. try ignore that stuff below Current ToDo *toptrumps - page for everything, okay. Add the trumps to their pages *Collector cards and figures project #Sreies 10 collector cards back #Series consistency + cleanup #Add promotion information to S9/10 pages, #Discuss variation pages, getting all figure content.. continue from here. #countdown coverages. (maybe a page) #'Foreign Series' coverage. *Micro Stuffs #Series 3 Page #Other pages grr Ross you know what you mean #Other variations Other stuff that is of some current relevance: '''Aim to complete by end of 2014: *Moshling bios add to page #think about moshlings pages in more depth.. *list of moshlings that don't appear in moshling rescue, for the sake of it. *character bios add to page *http://uk.pinterest.com/pin/435090013973753319/ show everybody else *Tell pepper contest=where you compete normally,eg 100>1 competition=more rivalry, rounds, 100>50>20>8>3>1 *Pepper about EDITS blog *Are we linking Template:Combination? **Add combination template to all moshlings pages/sets too *Something so that tab content isn't called pages Stories for Pepper's story coverage Use this list somewhere it's neat. *'Issue 1/2/3:' The Lost Treasure of Umba Umba! - Issue 1/2/3 - 6 Parts *'Issue 4/5/6:' Who Pulled the Plug on Potion Ocean?! - Issue 4/5/6 - 6 Parts *'Issue 7/8/9: '''Magic and Mayhem at... The Big Birdie Bash! - Issue 7/8/9 - 6 Parts *'Issue 10:' The Spooktacular Spectacular at the Haunted Mansion - 2 Parts *'Issue 11:' Icely Does It - 2 Parts *'Issue 12:' Superweapon Shodown - 2 Parts *'Issue 13:' Preparefor Binspin-Mania - 2 Parts *'Issue 14:' A Close Encounter of the Zoshi Kind - 2 Partsx *'Issue 15:' Sandy Drain Shenanigans! - 2 Parts *'Issue 17: Bungle in the Jungle - 2 Parts *'''Issue 18: Big Top Ballyhoo! - 2 Parts *'Issue 19: '''The Curse of the Paw Wavin' Kitten - 2 Parts *'Issue 20: Welcome to Jollywood! - 2 Parts *'''Issue 21: Misadventures on Music Island! - 2 Parts *'Issue 22:' Masters of the Swooniverse! - 2 Parts *'Issue 24:' Kick Some Asteroid! - 2 Parts *'Issue 25: '''Missing on a Star - 2 Parts *'Issue 26:' Cosmic Countdown - 2 Parts *'Issue 28:' Choc-o-dile Blues - 2 Parts *'Issue 29: A Great Googenheist - 2 Parts *'Issue 31: '''The Secret Diary of Zack Binspin - 2 Parts *'Issue 32: 'Roary and Tyra's Summer Holiay - 2 Parts (half done) *'Issue 33: Strangeglove and the Magic Beans - 2 Parts *'Issue 34:' A Slice of the Action - 2 Parts *'Issue 35:' Boogie Night! - 2 Parts *'Issue 36: '''Lights... Camera... Disaster! - 2 Parts *'Issue 37:' Snowball Slamdown - 2 Parts (Characters done also) *'Issue 38: The Sludge Street Sand-In! - 2 Parts (Characters have been done for this) *'''Issue 39: Lunchtime Lovestory - 2 Parts *'Issue 40:' Gummy Trouble! - 2 Parts *'Issue 41:' Office Ant-ics! - 2 Parts *'Issue 42: '''Ship Shade! - 2 Parts *'Issue 43: Moshiversity Meltdown - 2 Parts *'Issue 44: '''The Dustbuster of Bumblechomps Manor - 2 Parts *'Issue 45: Baz Barnacles in a Clawful Tale - 2 Parts *'Issue 46: '''Amazin' Blazin' Raisins! - 2 Parts *'Issue 47: Musical Monsoon - 2 Parts *'''Issue 48: NO STORY, CRI *'Issue 49:' NO STORY AGAIN, BIGGER CRI Other *Characters list on everypage *Possible "stories" Page? *Possible category for Stories, ask Pep Mini Bios Mini Mini Project *smiles* *Backwards done up to Worldies. Seeds Basically need to do all the seeds page, collab with sef *Infobox *Pages *Fix that navbox up also *main seeds page also *Done woo *Categorization also Character Encyclopedia Bios Needed *Agony ant (All but main) *Baz Barnacle (all) *Big Chief Tiny head (replace) *Billy Bob Baitman (abm) *Bjorn Squish (all) *Black Jack (all) *Bloopy (all) *Bonkers (all) *Bruiser (all) *Bubba (all) *Bug (all) *Bushy Fandango (all) *Buster Bumblechops (all) *Cap'n Buck (all) *Cap'n Codswallop (all) *Casper (abm) *Chick Checker (wish) *Chomper/Stomper (allrep) *Cluekoo (all) *Cry Baby (abm) *Dewy (abm, link in m) *Dr. Strangeglove (all) *Elder Furi (all) *Elmore the Great (all) *Elwood (abm) *Fabio (all) *Frau Now BrownKau (all) *Freakface (All) *Furi (All) *Gail Whale (abm) *GateKeeper (all+rename) *Gilbert Finnster (All) *Giuseppe Gelato (All) *Hairosniff (All) *Handy van Hooks (All+heds) *HateKeeper (All+rename) *Hubbs (all) *Icky (All) *Katsuma (All) *Ken Tickles (All) *Lefty (All) *Luvli (All) *Mavis (All+page create) *Max Volume (all) *Mizz Snoots (all) *The Moshi MonSTARS (all) *Mr. Meowford (m+swap) *Mr. Mushy Peas (all) *Mustachio (all) *Myrtle (all) *Ned (All) *Octopeg (All) *Oiler (all) *Patch (create+all) *Percy (all) *Monster Couple (pete and Lila)(all) *Pirate Pong (All) *Podge (all) *Poppet (all) *Raarghly (all) *Ratty (all) *Rickety Boo (create+all) *Roary Scrawl (All) *Rocko (all) *Roland Jones (all) *Roy G. Biv (all) *Ruby Scribblez (all) *Shelly Splurt (create+all) *Shrewman (all) *Simon Growl (all) *Skeeter Rydell (all) *Sly Chance (all) *Snooze Cruise (create+all) *Snozzle Wobbleson (All) *Snuffy Hookums (all) *Sprockett (all) *Stacey Grace (all) *Stashley Snoozer (all) *Sweet Tooth (Abm) *Tamara Tesla (All) *Tiddles (create+all) *Trixie (all) *Tyra Fangs (all) *Weevil Kneevil (all) *Zommer (all) Character Bio Swaps *Agony Ant *Beau Squiddly *Bert *Big Chief Tiny Head (delete/replace) *Chick Checker(delete 'gift island' from past life) *Chomper and Stomper *Clem: Remove "s *Colonel Catcher *Dizzee Bolt *GoldiRox (+moveup) *Hum Plum *Jaunty Jack *Lenny Lard *McScruff *Moe Yukky *Octo *Purr-Fection *Wavey Davey *Bats Random ToDo/Ideas/Anything Else that doesn't go anywhere else *Template that says something like "This page is currently being edited by and they request no further edits to be made until this template is lifted//this page is undergoing maintanace by please do not edit until this template has been lifted/basically don't edit. *Talk to admins about amboxes. *Possible name change to "Biographies" in Moshlings pages. *Addition of Character Encylcopedia bios. *Missions navbox - not one for Series 2 but one for ALL missions? *Missions items to *Along with STRICT Moshling Pages outline guide to be followed in review of all pages. *Add: Pirate Paradise (2013) to Buck's page. *Speak to pepper about collection items grouping pages *Add any Peeps emails etc from Peeps' page to 'The All-New Moshlings Collector's Guide' page. *Speak to Pepper about 'Card series' page infobox. *Optical Illusion Wallpaper (2hap)(3all)stormy wallpaper? Any other wallpapers from XMLS etc. + Yukea/DIY/Bizzare *'Cuddly Mrs Snoodle Delete' *Patch - add to Port Page *Big Bad Bill text distribution and trivia fact about Big Bad Bill Inc. *Add colour variations to 'Seeds' page. *Locations template: A-z, *Seeds Template A-z *Delete some of micky's sig redirects *Mysterious moshling seed for oddie page *Lubber Moshling Story//Twitter followes (fix) *Decide what is even happening with Moshi Village wiki *Congratulate yolka on cm *abce about PSA about images, only uploading if you shall use. *Pepper about those Wiggly Wallpapers that could go in her sandbox *talk to pepper about splitting coded items up in to Exclusive and Non-exclusive *Category for Arcade Games sold at that shop, or is that shop category enough? *Buck Location Category (eg. Humongous Haven category for HH items) * on talk *Floor scrambled eggs page anyway. *Recategorize Funny Face Fjord page *Template:WikiStaff *the 1/2 thing *collector cards page *countdown cards page *Remove 'she' from Hot Wings page. *Micky's 71+ userpages *Update stats on Moshlings page *Talk to sassy about engaging/interactive style *derpyhooves818 *page for 'will' *'Mind Candy HQ' page - Gold Iggy, only one (Keiran Rees) got the gold iggy figure, the rest runners up. *Format 'Yoka' gallery *Delete File:Shambles_All_Views.png *Delete: File:Shambles.jpeg *slime rickey = lime rickey *gracie is shown in TDG theme. *TOP 10 EDITORS: speak to harry, add about editcounts *sig update :D *Willow was first named *when she appearred appeared as a sticker with other new Moshlings in Issue #33 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. *Delete: File:Leo_figure_22.jpg *Add too Boomer page: Boomer was first obtainable on the 2nd August, 2012. *Figures: Silver Variants, delete Face Mosh's and use the ones we are already using on articles, apart from the Snoodles. *'Moshi Movie Egg Tin' page *popjam page? *Moshi_Beanstalk_(Playset), may be notable that the code is not exclusive. *Change Raffy page as Pops and him no longer have the same number. *Speak to Abce about Face/Micky who have multiple sigs, Face stealing my coding and creating lots that are unnecessary and probably will never be used. *Stormy_Weather_Lamp Needs Happiness / Removal of Needs Pictures category. *Figures#Controversy - Add about Gold Snozzle Wobbleson was only available in orginals. *Replace Trivia points in all Jellychat 'first spotted' lines of new moshlings pages *Coloured seeds have descriptions? *Moshi_Monsters_Magazine coded items update *Delete: File:Bandicam_2012-12-31_17-17-58-936.jpg *Shrewman .SWF *Merge pages for characters/celebs we have next to no info about. *Discuss changing the character infobox. *Restart the WikiProjects. *Lubber about (Plush Code) + Normal Code *Collection items pages (Speak with Pepper) *ask toast to get lucy on :D *Figure Parameter in Character infobox, as is in Moshling. *Ask Pepper about a navbox/infobox for books. Future ToDo *Staff pages. *Characters *Deletion *Character Expansions *Missions *Merchandise *Merchandise Project *Articles for Cleanup *Buck Items (Method and Location Pages) *Categorization of Clothing *Animated Categorization? *Member Categorization *Buck Items Categorization? *Mission items to Bigger *Habitats *Categorization of other wiki items. *Themed item category.